lawless_seafandomcom-20200213-history
Orcsdeth
The Village Of Orcsdeth "Every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end" -Unknown Orcdeth is the main town in the Lawless sea. Located on the eastern most edge and home to an assortment and odd of creatures. This is the starting area for players in the LLS. History Of The Village The Settlement Once called Orca Village for the isalnd's topographical shape looks like a Killer Whale. The village was originally settled by a group of villagers and guardsmen commissioned by the Waterdeep Merchant's guild to explore and exploit the many strange and valuable resources in the Lawless Sea. However the village came to be harassed by a rogue group of island hopping Orcs and asked the guild to send some adventurer's to deal with the problem. The Big Four By the time the adventurer's arrived it was too late. The village had been ransacked, all the men, elderly and ugly were killed and looted. The women and young children were taken away. The adventurer's were enraged and tracked and massacred the orcs. The necromancer; Jon Doe raising their corpses to make them work for the village; rebuilding houses, tilling fields and doing the majority of the heavy lifting. The Advent Of The Captain With the 4 adventurer's now settled in the village for its protection and rebuilding the Merchant's Guild was commissioned to find new adventurer's and decided that their own vested interest was top proiority and so they sent in one of their own; Johnathan Smithe. This would turn into one of the greatest chapters in the island's history as the growth and expansion of the island was almost entirely thanks to this one plain looking merchant. He brought the town its infinite water source, turned a golem for the protection of the orphans, befriended the hag coven, brought the regions Ancient Bronze Dragon to its protection, A sauguin priestess and many many others. He also brought about the Steel Wood and Cloud Stone to rebuild homes after the Sundale Disaster. The Sundale Disaster The Captain making good with the Pelor-worshiping people of Sundale brought their forces to bare on the town of Orcsdeth and their Mayor John, who as a necromancer was seen as an affront to their God. They offered the village two choices; give up their mayor or fight. They fought and what followed was a war with only a single casualty being Jon's arm. A war that would be loss with the capture of John Doe at the hands of the Mighty Paladin. The New Peace & Adventurers Captain Jonathan Smithe brought peace to the Village and brokered a deal with Sundale's forces, however foreseeing he couldn't always be around to protect the village, Jonathan Smithe started up adventurer's guild and brought about a new wave of heroes. Who are these folks? What will they accomplish? Only time will tell. "People" Of Orcsdeth The Big Four Mayor: Jon "The Deathweaver" Doe. The enigmatic necromancer of The Big Four and one of the most powerful mages in the LLS. The ever tired and reluctant mayor of Orcsdeth presides over a giant pile of paper work to; the Merchant's Guild, the Lord's Alliance, Waterdeep, booking keeping and several other sources that seem to get bigger and more obnoxious with each passing week. When not in his small office by the Docks he is often around the Town solving disputes and bringing peace with his diplomacy skill of; "Please just get along, I'm too tired for this". It is well known that he's in a relationship with Ann Greenbottle. Sheriff: "Sharpshot" Ann Greenbottle The take-no-nonsense sheriff of Orcsdeth is abrasive, grumpy and by all accounts, has never missed. Unlike her brother or any of her Halfling race, she is not so simple or so peace-loving. She is most at home with her tricked out crossbow and a pile of enemies to shoot down and lacking that her only accounted time of having anything resembling a smile on her lips is when she's at Jon's side. Innkeep: "Auntie Wanda" Boneshatter A massive half-orc joydancer of Llira, the bodacious and flirtatious Innkeep of Orcsdeth has 30+ adopted children from the Orca Island Massacre and cares for each with a firm but loving hand. She runs the Inn; The Shambling Horde, with a smile for every customer and a willingness to toss each and everyone out on their butts should they take ill with her. A loving woman who wants to bring joy into your life but has never shied from a challenge. Blacksmith: TICKITY "The Quick" Blabarious Tiberius Issac Clarence Klaus Irwin Tim Yeven Blabarious is the First born of the Blabarious clan and also the least likely to take over for this speedy Gnome cares nothing for politics or the Blabarious name. Simply going by Tickity The Quick the adventurer turned blacksmith is a master of all tools and enjoys nothing more than careening through the air at terminal velocity after some experiment that went wrong blows him skyward. He's fast talking, faster moving and brings joyous energy and unrivaled care into everything he does.